A Dangerous Game
by Clever Fox Hound
Summary: (Vampire AU) It was a game, or so she would like to think. They were like cattle to them, picking the prettiest ones to feast on and send them on their way. Their eyes hungry for a taste of flesh on their lips, a quick tryst to satisfy a carnal need and to quench their thirst for the crimson gold in their veins. Blood. Kallista knew she walked a fine line. (OC x Reyes/Reaper)
1. Chapter 1

They said not to get involved, not to get involved with him. It was already too late at that time. Kallista was already in too deep, already ensnared in a trap that was placed for her long before.

Ensnared by one of the most powerful men in the world, Gabriel Reyes of the Blackwatch Corporation. It was a game Kallista told herself when it first began, a playful game of cat and mouse turned into a dangerous game of the hunter and prey.

"He's taken a liking to you Kallista," the cerulean haired woman commented as she glanced around the large ballroom.

"Hm?" Kallista glanced in the direction her friend's vision had stopped. A dark haired man dressed in a perfectly tailored black suit, his crisp crimson red dress shirt standing out among the crowd and his dark chestnut like skin.

"Gabriel-" Kallista started.

"It hasn't even been a year and he already wants to get under that tight pencil skirt," the white haired woman commented nonchalantly next to the two women.

"Do you think I should go tighter?" Kallista quipped.

"Only if you want him to rip it off instead of letting you take it off? Isn't that an expensive skirt?" Seraph questioned.

"I was joking Seraph, it's not like that," Kallista huffed.

"Oh, you two already fucked then?" Seraph replied cooly.

"I can't with you," Kallista sighed heavily.

"I'm just stating facts, honey," Seraph added.

"You know you're going to be dragged into their world the more you get involved with him," the cerulean haired woman commented as she swirled her drink.

"We're already in their world. It just depends on how far you let yourself be taken," Kallista said as she ran a hand through her slightly curled hair.

"Even if we're in their world...still be careful...ok?" Seraph warned quietly.

"I haven't been charmed, or turned and I don't plan on it so…" Kallista trailed off

"That's what they all say, right Moira?," Seraph asked

"Mmmhm," Moira replied.

It was a game, or so she would like to think. They were like cattle to them, picking the prettiest ones to feast on and send them on their way with shattered hopes of greatness and broken hearts. She wasn't a stranger to their charms, the peering eyes of those hungry for a taste of flesh on their lips, a quick tryst in the shadows behind closed doors only to satisfy a carnal need and to quench their thirst for the crimson gold the flowed through their veins.

 _Blood_.

 _Humans among gods._

Kallista knew that there was a fine line between work, pleasure, life, and death. She walked the line daily with her coworkers. She worked for the Blackwatch Corporation, a corporation that dealt with the supernatural under the guise of their parent company the Overwatch Foundation. A foundation striving for the betterment of human health and vampires alike. It was a strange concept but humans accepted them the foundation without realizing the truth of the organization.

Overwatch was mostly human whereas Blackwatch was full of them, full of vampires and yet there were a few rare humans within the organization. The organization was full of the best of the best, those best suited to handle the dirtier side of its parent company, the dirtier side of the supernatural, those who would go against the harmonic order that had been put in place.

In order to get hired into Blackwatch you needed to be approached by their talent management, she had been approached almost a year ago and had since then became their Intelligence Director. There were a few times where the meeting would cross her mind and how strange it was for her to be approached about her behind the scenes work, she was a hacker in addition to being a political commentator. What was more surprising was the fact that their talent manager and the CEO himself came to see her.

Sh e didn't realize that they were watching her, nor that they knew about her. She left no traces of what she did behind the scenes.

" _Kallista is that you?"_

A familiar female voice yanked her from her thoughts and shoved her back into her surroundings, a business party for Overwatch's shareholders. Kallista turned to see who had called her and to see where both Moira and Seraphina had wondered off to.

Instead, she found a friend who she had not seen in quite some time, Natalie Nguyen. A friend she had met a while back who worked for Overwatch and the first of her friends that had been charmed by one of them.

Jack Morrison, the CEO of Overwatch.

"Kalli! Long time no see!" Natalie smiled as she hugged Kallista. Kallista eagerly hugged the woman back. Natalie was an old friend of hers and they kept in contact with each other, but recently they were only able to communicate through short texts.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you in forever," Kallista laughed.

"I was on vacation with Jack," Natalie smirked.

"Look at you. Queen status much?" Kallista joked.

"Queen? Really?" Natalie said as she crossed her arms, unimpressed at Kallista's jab.

"You're not that far from it, you're engaged to one of the most powerful men in the world. Queen status," Kallista smirked.

"I thought we were friends and this is how you repay me? I feel betrayed," Natalie huffed as she looked at the man snaking an arm around her waist. Kallista noticed the man as well, the way his hand slid across her red dress, his arm slithering around her waist as he placed a kiss on top of her forehead before focusing his vibrant blue eyes onto Kallista.

"Jack," Natalie said as she looked up at the man, leaning back in his embrace a bit.

The man was dressed in a dark blue suit, his crisp white shirt and slim royal blue tie stood out against Natalie's vibrant red dress, her fair skin. Kallista's sharp blue eyes met his royal blue ones for a split second before his eyes began to search for something, but to her knowledge, she had nothing the man wanted, or so she thought. She knew that the man's smile was a farce to how dangerous he really was, he was probably just as dangerous as Reyes.

Her curiosity knows no bounds, but this wasn't something she was willing to dive into, this time.

"Mr. Morrison-" Kallista started pulling herself from her inner thoughts, willing herself to speak to the ominous man.

"Jack is fine. Nice to officially meet you Miss Kaines or can I call you Kallista?" Jack asked.

"Kallista is fine, I mean you are getting married to my friend I would like to think that we are on good terms," Kallista smiled at she looked at Natalie who bashfully looked up at the man.

"I would like to think so as well," Jack nodded.

"Did you both enjoy your vacation?" Kallista asked.

"To a certain extent," Jack said as his vibrant baby blue eyes began to study her again. Kallista caught the man's eyes slowly moving from her eyes to her lips and down to her neck.

 _Her neck._

"Oh? Why is that?" Kallista asked continuing on as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"It was a little too hot for my liking," Jack chuckled.

"Oh? You two went to Macau? Right?" Kallista asked Jack nodded in agreement. There were days when she thought of how they were able to walk among the sunlight, then again they weren't exactly normal.

"It was amazing, I have so many pictures and souvenirs for everyone," Natalie spoke up.

"Oh?" Kallista questioned as she saw the woman taking out her cell phone, she noticed that Jack had turned his attention from the two and was focused on someone else in the crowd of people, a person she couldn't see.

"I will leave you two be. Natalie come find me afterward," Jack said before he placed a kiss on her forehead and slipped into the crowd. Kallista watched as the man disappeared into the crowd before leaning over to Natalie.

"Did he…" Kallista asked curiously.

"He may have," Natalie replied.

"Are you-?"

"Kallista," Natalie said as she crossed her arms.

"You're my friend I want to make sure of your well-being," Kallista huffed.

"Mmmhm," Natalie replied and sighed.

"Look, I know what I'm doing is risky...but...I'm not just a quick bite to him, something to throw away after he's had his fill," Natalie began.

"I never said that. You're like a sister to me I'll support you in whatever you do except for trying to kill yourself and eating copious amounts of ice cream," Kallista said as she took her hand.

"Kallista…" Natalie sighed.

"I'm serious," Kallista replied. Natalie shook her head laughing a bit. Kallista knew that eventually, Jack would turn her, either from hunger or if she asked.

"I only want to die when I'm tired and I'm getting there," Natalie chuckled.

"Jet lag," Kallista replied

"The one thing I forgot about, I want eternal sleep," Natalie whined.

"Oh stop. Let me see the ring, I saw you took pictures of it…" Kallista trailed off as she took Natalie's gazing at the large circular cut diamond surrounded by smaller diamonds and a thin band.

The ring itself was gorgeous and perfectly cut, as Kallista studied the ring she found herself having second thoughts about the man, but there was something in the back of her mind that continuously pressed at the fact that her being recruited into Blackwatch meant something else was going to happen.

* * *

It was hours later when Kallista had managed to slip away from the crowd of people still happily conversing and drinking as the night continued on. Just as she pulled out her cell phone to call for a taxi, a deep smooth voice came from behind her.

" _Need a ride home?"_

Kallista quickly turned towards the voice, it was him.

"G-Gabriel," Kallista sighed in relief but still kept her guard up.

"You could have told me you were ready to leave," Gabriel said as he put out his cigarette.

"I didn't want to bother you, it looks like you were having fun," Kallista replied.

"Fun? You think so? I'm only there for appearances," Gabriel replied as he approached her.

"I'm just there for appearances hm? " Kallista chuckled a bit.

"Mmhm," Gabriel grunted as he stood next to her.

Even in the deafening silence Kallista's body told her to run, and run as far as she could away from the man next to her. There was no imminent danger from the man, he seemed deep in his thoughts as he looked out towards the city his mind completely focused on something else.

"You ready?" Gabriel asked as he turned towards her.

"Yes,"

Gabriel extended a hand for her to take, hesitantly she took his hand allowing him to escort her into the underground parking garage. Within minutes the two were strapped in their seats and speeding away in his sleek black car towards her downtown loft. Kallista noticed that the drive was silent allowing her mind to wander back the party, the politics behind the scenes they were all chess pieces in some shape or form. Her mind wandered back to Natalie and her soon to be husband.

Was he as bad as she thought he was? Did he really love her? Would it be that terrible to be propelled into their world, of lust, power, danger? With how close she had gotten to the man next to her, she knew that she walked a fine line.

"Don't be afraid of me," Gabriel said suddenly, breaking the silence

"Me afraid of you?" Kallista asked feigning shock.

"I can tell...your mind is focused but your body is screaming something different," Gabriel replied smoothly.

Kallista was silent at his statement, a deep chuckle rumbled in Gabriel's chest as he kept his focus on the road in front of him.

"You can tell?" Kallista asked.

"Your confidence to play the 'game' with me is commendable but a farce, one that you hide well," Gabriel replied as he slowed the vehicle at a stop light.

Silence again.

"How long...have you've known?" Kallista asked as she shifted slightly in the seat next to him.

"When we first met," Gabriel replied.

Kallista thought back to the time they had officially met, it was on a morning news show about the growing industry of technology and cyber security, something that Blackwatch seemed to deal with as a front for what they really did.

At that time the feeling that the man gave off was completely different, cool, calm collected, human. But now, it was like he was a completely different beast, hungry, lustful, needy, threatening to consume her if given any leeway.

"What are you going to do now?" Kallista asked her heart ready to burst from her chest if he were to do anything.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," Gabriel replied.

"O-oh? That doesn't sound like you Reyes," Kallista replied as she realized they were parked outside of her loft.

"I'll wait for you to take it off willingly," Gabriel said as he looked over at her. Kallista pursed her lips together as she looked at the man, he upped the ante again in their little game.

"Is that what you're into Reyes?" Kallista asked when he suddenly leaned over to her seat, his ears brushing against her ear, his breath hot against her ear, a soft low chuckle.

"I like when pretty little things unwrap themselves for me…" Gabriel whispered, his voice short of a growl.

"I am a patient man...I can wait for things I want,"

"You're going to wait for some time then," Kallista replied boldly even though goose bumps covered her skin underneath a faux fur coat.

"We'll see...won't we Kallista. I don't lose," Gabriel growled as he pulled himself away from her pierced ear, away from tasting her flesh against his lips, a quick taste.

"I hope you're ready for your first loss. Good Night...Gabriel," Kallista smirked before she unbuckled herself and opened the door to his car.

"Good Night, Kallista,"


	2. Chapter 2

Months had passed since the Foundation's party for their donors, rumors were flying around about the changes that were developing within the Foundation and within the Corps. Changes that needed to happen to further the growth of both entities, even if it did create rifts between past donors and between the two CEOs.

Rumors were also about, at the possibility of a new queen making an appearance in addition to Morrison's soon to be queen. All of the rumors pointing towards the young woman that was always seen with Reyes at formal gatherings and important meetings that garnered changes within the Corps.

All rumors pointing towards, Kallista Kaines.

With the rumors floating around it brewed curiosity from various news tabloids, gossipy news channels and sites, rumors and curiosity good and questionable. Even with all of the attention focused on the power couple, the rumor, of course, attracted the attention of the rivals of Reyes himself. They knew that the woman wasn't just a pretty arm piece for the CEO, she was a force to be reckoned with solo and together they were a power couple.

Reyes knew that all too well and took precautions.

Lyudmila stood silently in the dimmed newsroom watching Kallista and a few other participants converse about growing technology trends and how they apply to businesses and how people can apply the technological advances to their lives.

Lyudmila had seen Kallista several times on television, on various morning and late night news channels, participating in political response teams and opinionated circles. But seeing it first hand was a different experience.

She could tell why Gabriel was so interested in her and why he waited so long to approach her.

Brains, beauty, sharp tongue, calculating, cunning and more.

Lyudmila shifted her stance as she watched them converse, she was there because the man wanted to keep a close eye on the woman while he was hunting down a creature that had moved to the city nearby, he had mentioned that there was something brewing behind the scenes that were focused on her. Someone or something had gotten a little too curious. Lyudmila shifted again as she felt the vibration of her phone in her pants pocket She pulled out her cell phone and placed it to her ear, she knew who it was.

 _{Lyudmila..}_

"Gabriel," Lyudmila said quietly as she moved further back away from the stage.

 _{How is everything going?}_

"Are you worried about something?" Lyudmila questioned.

 _{Just curious}_

"Everything is going well. No cause for alarm," Lyudmila replied

 _{Good. That's what I like to hear}_

"I agree," Lyudmila replied as she kept focused on the woman. Whatever Gabriel had sensed it must have been serious enough for him to have Kallista escorted to her morning meetings, events and to be watched at night.

 _{This will be finished tonight. Until then, be on alert}_

"So then you are worried," Lyudmila commented.

 _{It's not often that we get cryptic messages about an uprising to overthrow a king and mentioning that a queen that we currently don't possess}_

"Suppose they are talking about Morrison," Lyudmila suggested. She had seen the message, she knew who they were referring to.

It was him.

 _{Lyuda}_

"I know," Lyudmila sighed quietly as she glanced away from the woman for a moment.

 _{As much as I want to make light of this...I can't. She's not our queen... yet and she could be in danger. I cannot forgive whoever made this threat...and you know that}_

"Yes. I know," Lyudmila replied as she turned her attention back to the woman on the stage, pushing back old memories she had buried.

"There have been reports about the Overwatch Foundation's donations dropping, substantially. Would you say that the hateful speech and propaganda being disbursed by the Anti-Overwatch groups contributed to the losses?" one of the new anchors asked.

"Unfortunately, I don't work directly with Overwatch or with the department that handles the donations but I can speculate-" Kallista began.

"I will have to say that I am a bit surprised that the Intelligence Director not knowing the cause of the decreased donations. That's a bit strange don't you agree?" Kallista turned her attention to the larger man sitting next to her.

She had seen the man before, the CEO of Talon, Akande Ogundimu, a man with intimidating power, knowledge and reach. Talon was a rival company to the Overwatch Foundation, a company that Kallista knew too well. She was approached by the company before she was approached by Blackwatch.

"It depends on who you ask, but-" Kallista began

"I'm asking _you_ ," Akande replied.

Intimidation. One of Talon's most used methods. Talon attempted to use it on her to get her to join but failed.

Lyudmila still on a phone call with focused her sharp eyes on to the man next to Kallista.

"Perhaps you reaching out to the Overwatch Foundation could give you better information than what I can. That isn't my department, but moving back to the question at hand. The hateful propaganda could be one of the factors to lead a decrease. It's hard to say without the proper analysis. I will say that there are changes happening within both the foundation and corps," Kallista replied.

"I believe I have a suspect," Lyudmila said quietly.

{Perfect}

"Using the future queen as bait?" Lyudmila questioned.

{Never. They reveal themselves to her without her even lifting a finger. ]

"I see. I will keep you informed," Lyudmila replied.

{Good}

Lyudmila ended the call just as the recording ended. Lyudmila shoved her cell phone back into her pocket as she approached the stage.

"Kall-" Lyudmila began as she stood at the edge of the stage, and waited for the woman to step down off the stage.

"Miss Kaines,"

Kallista turned her attention to the large man approaching her as she took off the small microphone.

"Mr. Ogundimu," Kallista nodded towards the man as he stopped in front of her, his aura was completely different than that of Reyes or any of the vampires that she knew of. He was different, much different than the vampires Kallista knew, he was of a different breed.

"I feel that I must apologize for my rash behavior ," the man began.

"No need," Kallista smiled as she handed her microphone to the newsroom staff.

"Just knowing that you possess and have access to that said information intrigued me greatly,"

"That's quite the accusation Mr. Ogundimu," Kallista smirked.

"Please, call me Akande. There's no need for formalities, we've met before and besides I only speak the truth from what I see, hear and know, " Akande replied.

Lyudmila stood silently next to where Kallista stood, watching and listening to exchange. The CEO of Talon, Akande Ogundimu, a shrewd, smart and calculating man. She knew about the man and his methods too well from the encounters Reyes had with him at events and from her own research. This time the man was her counterpart on the broadcast, a rival, a possible enemy. She needed to keep her guard up around him.

She held out her hand to help Kallista down from the stage, Kallista nodded and took the woman's hand and stepped down off the stage.

"You're quite brazen with your words Mr. Ogundimu," Lyudmila cut in. The man's deep hickory colored eyes focused on the woman next to Kallista, as if he just acknowledged her presence.

"I am not one to beat around the bush Mrs. Safina," Akande replied.

Lyudmila felt her stiffen at the man's comment, a name that she hadn't heard in a long time, a name that she had held dear to her heart for centuries, and yet they knew.

"Forgive me, I have offended both of you more than one occasion. As an apology I would like to invite you to a stake holder's gala," Akande began as he reached into his overcoat and pulled out a golden envelope and held it out for Kallista to take.

"An invitation to a rival company formal event?" Kallista said as she took the envelope from the man.

"Not as rivals, but as associates...as friends. By the by, I'm sure you would be thoroughly welcomed regardless of the company that you work for," Akande replied before he stepped off the stage.

"Perhaps you will bring Mr. Reyes with you, I would love to have a conversation with him. By the way, your necklace is very beautiful it has a strange alluring aura to it," Akande said before he walked away. The two women watched the man walk away before they glanced at each other.

"Kallista," Lyudmila started.

"He knows...how much is the question," Kallista replied.

"Too much for his own good," Lyudmila commented.

"We'll figure that out...I suppose," Kallista replied.

"You know. Reyes will be upset he missed a chance to go to this meeting," Lyudmila chuckled.

"I'm sure he has better things to do instead of drinking wine and champagne with the enemy," Kallista sighed.

"You'd be surprised. Shall we?" Lyudmila chuckled.

"Of course. We have a party to prepare for," Kallista nodded

* * *

Kallista and Lyudmila cautiously made their way into the large hall full of people that backed Talon's goals and ambitions regardless of what Talon did behind the scenes. It wasn't rare for the women to attend a gathering as such, it was in Kallista line of work and Lyudmila joined Reyes for meetings. The grand hall was decorated with golds, whites, black, and red. Talon colors.

"I didn't expect for this gathering to be so filled," Kallista commented as she and Lyudmila was greeted and given a drink.

"It shows how many support Talon's ambitions," Lyudmila replied as she looked at her drink.

"Very true," Kallista replied.

"I won't hover around you, but I will keep an eye on you," Lyudmila commented.

"Reyes' orders?" Kallista chuckled.

"Yes. Actually," Lyudmila replied truthfully. She knew that Reyes purposely omitted the information of the cryptic message that he received, it was for a good reason.

"Miss Dontsova,"

Lyudmila turned to see a dark haired woman approaching her. Kallista smiled and moved towards a familiar face in the crowd of people, leaving Lyudmila to converse with an old friend.

"Amelie," Lyudmila nodded to the woman.

"It is good to see you again. I hope you have been well over...well these past centuries," Amelie tilted her head slightly.

"Ah. I have lost track of time...but I would like to think that time has treated me well. What about yourself?" Lyudmila asked.

The woman, Amelie Lacroix, was a friend that Lyudmila met through her mentor before she was changed into what she was today. They were close at one point, but the loss of Amelie's husband and the mysterious death of both Lyudmila's husband and mentor caused the catalyst of the two drifting apart and working for opposing companies.

"There are some things that could be better...but I have no reason to complain," Amelie replied as she looked into the crowd. Lyudmila glanced at the dark haired woman, her gaze was cold, distant, regretful.

Hidden in the shadows, the eyes were the gateway to the soul of a person, Lyudmila knew this all too well. When a person held their tongue their eyes spoke for them, after the deaths Amelie never made eye contact with the woman no more than a few seconds before she turned her gaze somewhere else. Lyudmila wondered if she wanted to know what secrets the woman held behind her lips

Lyudmila wondered if she wanted to know what secrets the woman held behind her lips, would it make a difference if she knew, would it change anything between their already deteriorated relationship?

"Everything going well with Talon I presume?" Lyudmila questioned.

"Yes. For the most part," Amelie replied softly as her golden eyes glanced over the crowd.

"That is good to hear," Lyudmila replied as she sipped the bubbly drink.

"Oui, and you? I heard that there are big changes within the Foundation," Amelie started.

"So you've heard. It does not affect my department," Lyudmila replied.

"That's good to hear," Amelie replied.

Lyudmila nodded in agreement as her hazel eyes quickly searched through the crowd of people to find Kallista conversing with unnamed politicians and CEOs.

"Miss Kaines," Amelie started. Lyudmila briefly turned her attention to the woman only to glance back towards Kallista to see Akande and Kallista stepping off to the side for a private conversation.

"What about her?" Lyudmila asked.

"You've been seen with her when Reyes is not…" Amelie started.

"If you're implying something I would prefer that you just say it. You aren't one to sugar coat things, Amelie," Lyudmila commented.

"Reyes is intending on making her his queen, isn't he," Amelie said as she sipped her wine.

"You think so?" Lyudmila questioned.

"Come now Dontsova. You're not one to beat around the bush as they say," Amelie said with a small smirk.

Kallista glanced at Lyudmila across the way as she moved off to the side to have a private conversation with Talon's CEO, Akande. In the back of her mind, Kallista was thankful for the man pulling her away from the group of donors that talked about nothing, a conversation she didn't care about, a conversation she didn't want to have. All the people at this gathering was of some other life form than just human, vampires, werewolves and more.

Everything that she was involved with, was a dangerous game that she allowed herself to be pulled into. A dangerous game that Reyes wanted her to play, regardless if she wanted to or not

"I hope you are enjoying your time here Kallista," Akande said.

"I am. I knew that Talon was glamorous but I didn't know they were this glamorous, " Kallista chuckled.

"We do know how to host a gala, fit for the best of the best," Akande replied.

"I assume that applies to mostly your employees," Kallista commented.

"You wound me with such a comment Kallista," Akande chuckled at the woman's brazen comment.

"I apologize, there are just a few individuals here that have questionable goals within the political, cyber security and arms industry," Kallista replied.

"Of course you would be able to pick up on this," Akande replied

"Of course," Kallista replied.

" It is a shame that you declined our offer, it would have been a pleasure working with you," Akande began.

"Perhaps? I know that my goals and ambitions are different than Talon's I don't think I would have been able to work efficiently with the company due to that," Kallista replied.

"I am sure that something could have been worked out," Akande replied.

"Perhaps," Kallista replied as she sipped her drink.

"You possess more knowledge than that of our Intel department, tell me Miss Kaines...how do you do it?"

"The way that anyone else would, research and trial and error," Kallista replied simply. Akande chuckled deeply at the woman's response, Kallista arched an eyebrow at the man's chuckle.

"Is it really that simple Miss Kaines?" Akande questioned as he took a sip of his wine.

"Yes. Did you think I'm some super hacker or something?" Kallista laughed slightly.

"I have sources that suggest that you are, and I do believe them," Akande replied.

"That's a strong accusation Akande," Kallista said cautiously as she kept her composure in check.

"Allow me to explain my reasoning behind it. You're a very smart woman, brilliant. Your education in cyber security and political affairs propelled you into the limelight, into the bright lights of television giving you the popularity you seek after you post a hot ticket articles. All of them filled with controversies and 100 percent backing with your sources," Akande began.

Talon had done their research on her no doubt with the help of Sombra, a rival that she had never met and briefly interacted with. Kallista remembered that Malik may have worked with her at one point, but without a doubt, Talon was dangerous and through or their work.

"Don't you find that a bit odd?" Akande questioned.

"It depends on who you ask. Maybe I'm just good at putting two and two together," Kallista replied nonchalantly.

"I'm sure. I tire of these games Miss Kaines or should I say Bastet?" Akande said as he placed his empty wine glass on a tray that passed by.

"Bastet hm?" Kallista said as she too placed her empty champagne glass on the tray.

"You were approached by Blackwatch for that reason-" Akande started.

"I was also approached by you for the same reason. Look, I'm not sure how you connected the dots seeing how there is nothing I've done that leads back to me-" Kallista started.

"No matter, I already know what he intends to do," Akande chucked. Kallista crossed her arms as she looked at the man, there was more, of course, there was always more. Since Kallista had joined Blackwatch, there was always something lurking behind the scenes, hidden from Kallista's ever reaching grasp, hidden and guarded specifically from her.

"What do you mean? What does he intend to do?" Kallista asked as she felt a sense of dread wash over her even before the man spoke. There was silence between the two, Akande taking another wine glass from a server's tray as they walked pass.

"Akande-" Kallista started.

"Reyes' status within the governing hierarchy gives him the status of a king. Morrison has his queen, Reyes does not," Akande replied.

"Queen?" Kallista asked.

"You didn't know? He kept you close to him for a reason...but I am quite surprised you haven't been informed...Miss Bastet," Akande replied.

"What do you mean?" Kallista questioned.

"Hm. He didn't tell you...perhaps you should ask Mrs. Safina. I am sure she has all the details on what that would include. She was a queen at some point in her life," Akande replied.

"W-what?" Kallista stammered.

"Enjoy your time at the party, Miss Kaines," Akande said as he moved past her, leaving Kallista by herself. Kallista watched as the man disappeared into the crowd of people, inserting him into a conversation, he knew too much.

Too much about them.

Too much about her.

* * *

The drive back to Kallista's loft was silent and filled with tension, Lyudmila had sensed it even before they had left the grand hall. Lyudmila's hazel brown eyes flicked from the highway and over to the woman whose attention seemed to be more focused on the street lights.

"Kallista you seemed to be troubled," Lyudmila commented.

"Something like that," Kallista replied.

Lyudmila turned her attention back to the road as she exited the highway and onto the streets of Downtown Zurich. Lyudmila sighed softly as she stopped the car at a stoplight, tension filled silence again. The two women were close enough to tell one another their problems, but Kallista was hesitating, something must have happened even under her watchful eye.

"Kalli-" Lyudmila started.

"When were you going to tell me?" Kallista asked.

"Excuse me?" Lyudmila questioned

"When were you going to tell me that Reyes wanted to make me his Queen?" Kallista asked.

There was silence between the two again, Lyudmila gently pressed on the gas as the light turned green. She knew it was only a matter of time until she found out and yet Reyes had said nothing to any of them if she were to find out.

Timing wasn't on Lyudmila's side.

"I...don't think that's something I could talk about with you...I felt like it isn't my place," Lyudmila replied her attention on the streets.

"Lyudmila," Kallista started.

"That's something that Reyes should talk to you about. It's a more intimate subject...you know between two lovers-"

Without warning the sleek black car was sent spinning out of control as the back wheels of the car exploded.

"Kallista hold on-" Lyudmila started as she attempted to gain control of the car. The car spun out of control finally stopping as it collided with a streetlight and fire hydrant.

"Kallista...are you ok?" Lyudmila turned to the woman to see if she was ok. She had a few scratches on her face from the shattered glass but there seemed to be no serious injuries. The windshield had spidered and was on the verge of breaking, the glass from the windows had shattered throwing the glass piece at them.

"I'm fine what-" Kallista started when suddenly the car was lifted by an unseen force and thrown into the middle of the intersection, the car rolled on to its roof as it skidded to a halt.

It took Lyudmila a moment to gather her surroundings, her vision hazy and head spinning Lyudmila looked next to her to see the car door had been ripped off and Kallista was missing. Lyudmila cursed to her as she moved as quickly as she could, she ignored the pain that shot through her body as she pulled herself from the car.

Were they under attack?

From which direction?

Where was Kallista?

"Gabriel. We have an emergency," Lyudmila started as she tapped the small device in her ear.

 _{Elaborate. What's going on? Where is your location?}_

The words fell on deaf ears as Lyudmila spotted the source of their accident and watched in horror as the large humanoid boar like creature gingerly lift the unconscious Kallista up by her leg. The creature studied the woman as if it was confirming that the woman was what it was looking for. The creature was sent to retrieve her, there was no doubt in Lyudmila's mind that was the case as she watched it place Kallista over its large shoulder and turned to walk away.

"Kallista!" Lyudmila shouted as she took off towards the beast ignoring her injuries.

{Lyudmila!}

"Fuck!" Lyudmila growled as her eyes slitted and took on a crimson glow, her nails grew into talons, her enhanced strength and speed coursing through her dulling the pain.

She needed to save Kallista regardless if it took her life.

It was her duty to protect their Queen.

 **"Get your filthy hands off our Queen!"**

* * *

"Well, that was a bust," the violet haired woman commented.

"Not quite, Sombra. I'm not ready to give up on her just yet," Akande replied as he turned to the silent omnic in the room.

"We already know what a huge asset she would be to the team and who knows what we could do with the amount of knowledge she possesses," the omnic replied.

"A shame she would have made a beautiful figurehead," Sombra replied.

"A queen isn't necessary at this moment, but I am not ruling out the notion of having her as a queen. There is still one more method I want to attempt," Akande replied.

"Oh?" Sombra questioned as she looked at the man and then towards the other silent woman in the room.

"Amelie…" the omnic began.

"He is on route…" Amelie replied.

"Perfect,"

* * *

Her body felt as if it were burning, every muscle screamed at her brain, pain, stress, fatigue. Lyudmila stumbled forward as she watched as the boar like humanoid creature howled and snarled in pain. As it writhed in pain, it dropped Kallista's unconscious form, her body dropping with a sickening crack. The beast seemed to stumble backward before dissipating into the darkness, Lyudmila collapsed to her knees in pain before she feebly crawled over to the unconscious woman.

"K-Kallista," Lyudmila panted as she gently took the woman into her arms. Blood caked the side of the woman's face, her hair and pieces of debris stuck to her face, her once pristine white dress was ripped, dirtied and bloodied.

"Kallista say something," Lyudmila's voice cracked as she searched the woman's face for any sign of movement, there was none. Lyudmila quickly checked for the woman's pulse on her wrist, and found a faint pulse of life in the woman. Lyudmila let out a choked sob as she leaned down to the woman's chest.

Too much had happened, the car accident, their injuries,t he creature attacking, forcing her Bloodlust to the fore front regardless of her blood loss, she needed to protect the woman that was to be their queen.

"Kallista," Lyudmila sighed, shaking her head slightly to ward off a daze of blood loss. Adrenaline still coursed through Lyudmila as she looked down at the woman, focusing on the blood that soaked through her dress.

The intoxicating sweet scent of blood filled Lyudmila's nostrils, drugging her, further inducing her unstable bloodlust.

She was lost in a trance.

Hungry for the soon to be queen, the woman she would serve.

Lyudmila leaned down to the woman's chest again, inhaling her normally sweet scent but now it was mixed with her lips hovered over her neck, her fangs elongating.

Lyudmila's weakness in her time of need. A shaky sigh came from the woman as her lips brushed against the curve of the woman's earlobe. Slowly she moved her lips to woman's neck, her fangs elongating.

 _Click_

 _"I will kill you. Try it,"_

"Reyes…" Lyudmila said as she inhaled deeply and exhaled shakily.

"Do not test me Lyudmila," Reyes' voice was firm as he pressed the barrel of his shotgun to the back of her head.

"Reyes...I'm losing control…" Lyudmila whispered.

"Give her to me," Gabriel ordered firmly.

"Listen to em Lyuda," Jesse's voice came from behind her.a

"If you disobey 'em you know what will happen,"

Lyudmila exhaled deeply, her lips still hovered above the woman's neck, trembling, hesitating from sinking her fangs into the woman's neck even if it was her last taste.

" _ **Lyudmila**_ …"

"Yes...I understand…" Lyudmila said as she stood with the woman in her arms, slowly she stood and turned towards the man, standing face to face with the barrel of his beloved shotgun.

"Forgive me…" Lyudmila's voice was barely audible as she carefully gave the woman over to the man, she stole a glance at the bloodied woman before she turned her head away in shame and disgust.

"Jesse," Gabriel ordered as he moved quickly towards the black vehicle

"I'm on it Jefe," Jesse said as he tossed Lyudmila pouches full of medical grade blood and took out his cell phone.

"I...I'm so sorry," Lyudmila said quietly as she looked at her bloodied hands and the blood pouches in them

 _"I'm so sorry Kallista,"_


	3. Finale

"They are getting bold," Gabriel's voice was gruff as he glanced around his penthouse.

He had been on a mission for a few days and returned after Lyudmila's panic call about their car incident. His penthouse was broken into what seemed like the day before the incident. The damage was minimal, to say the least, but it was more than noticeable. One of the large floor to ceiling window was completely shattered, glass everywhere, some broken furniture, and it looked as if they searched the apartment.

As if they were looking for him to be there or looking for someone, some of Kallista's things she had forgotten at his place was scattered or missing.

"One can only assume they were looking fer you...or Kallista," Jesse commented. Gabriel grunted at the young vampire's deduction, he was right and he was more than angry. His bloodlust fought against the tight reins of control he had mastered over the centuries. But the idea of ripping something or someone to shreds might satisfy his anger, even just for a few minutes.

"Gabe," Jesse called out as he gently placed a hand on the man's shoulder. In a flash, Gabriel's fangs were bared and were mere centimeters from ripping Jesse's arm from its socket.

"Ow! Ow! Woah! Gabe-" Jesse whimpered as he looked at the man snarling at him. Jesse could see the crimson glow growing in the man's normally rich mocha colored eyes.

He was struggling to stay in control of his an anger.

Without a word Gabriel immediately released his comrade's arm and sighed knew the man was trying to help him in any way that he could and yet he was the one to feel a bit of his anger.

"Sorry," Gabriel muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Jesse gingerly rubbed his arm as he too sighed.

"Yer stressed Gabe. Go an' take care of Kallista. Lyuda an' I can deal with this," Jesse suggested.

"Yeah…" Gabriel grunted.

"Call me if anything changes," Gabriel said as he made his way to the door, leaving Jesse alone. Jesse watched the man quickly exit from the penthouse and sighed. He took out his cellphone and dialed a number.

 _"Moira sweetheart, I'm gonna be a little late tonight,"_

* * *

Gabriel's mind was clouded with anger and wanted nothing but to lash out, the drive to Overwatch HQ did nothing but give him time to think, to be lost in his mind with each thought wanting him to give in to his bloodlust. He knew that they had enemies and that anyone of them could be taken out by an attack but the attack on Lyudmila and Kallista.

 _Kallista._

A woman he was absolutely smitten with enough to make him want a queen, enough to make him want to make her his every time he saw her. As cliche as it sounded to himself, she was different, this was different. He was used to flings, being able to move freely around whenever he wanted, but now he couldn't even imagine being surrounded by the lust hungry women in the seedy nightclubs.

It disgusted him to even think of it.

Most people would tell him that he was crazy to be so invested in a woman that he's known for such a short amount a time. It was an amusing game at first, the flirty looks, the playful touches, and kisses, promises of what was to come if they were in bed with one another.

He wanted her, and he was going to wait as long as she needed.

The drive to Overwatch HQ was longer than he wanted to be and after he parked his car he quickly made his way into the building.

 _"Welcome back Mr. Reyes,"_

Gabriel nodded to the security guard as he made his way to the lower level elevator. Within moments Gabriel entered the sterile medical ward of Overwatch, the antiseptic aroma always irritated his eyes but he would deal with it to see her.

"Welcome back Gabriel," a blonde haired woman greeted him.

"Angie. How is she?" Gabriel asked as he went over to the woman.

"She woke up three hours ago, exhausted of course. I gave her some pain medication, but in an overall sense, she's really banged up. The nanobots healed the smaller wounds but the bruised ribs, broken arm and her shattered ankle will take more time to fully heal," Angela began to explain Kallista's injuries, Gabriel grimaced in response.

"I've already reconstructed her ankle, it just needs to heal," Angela sighed.

The man was silent for a moment before he spoke, the injuries were recoverable but seeing her hurt and in pain took a toll on him as well.

"That's good news," Gabriel finally replied.

"We may not be super humans or inhuman but Kallista will be herself soon," Angela said as she sat down at her desk.

"I understand. There's more reasoning behind my…" Gabriel trailed off.

"Being a lovesick puppy?" Angela finished for him. Gabriel's mocha colored eyes focused on the smaller woman causing her to jump and laugh nervously.

"My goodness Gabriel. That look! It's enough to kill," Angela laughed.

"Sorry...just on edge," Gabriel replied and sighed.

"There's no need to get riled up...go talk to her," Angela said as she turned to focus on the terminal in front of her.

Gabriel quietly made his way over to Kallista and gently pushed away the privacy curtain. His eyes roamed over the petite form dressed in a hospital gown and wrapped loosely in a sheet. Angela was right, she looked mostly healed but her bones were what took the most damage. Despite the pain that she may be in, she looked peaceful, he hesitated to wake her.

Just a moment ago his bloodlust threatened to overtake him, threaten to turn him into a beast, but knowing that the person he held close was alive and well, calmed him.

"Gabriel…" Kallista whispered. Gabriel moved to her side, he gently took her usable hand in his and squeezed gently.

"Kallista," Gabriel replied softly.

"Are...you ok?" Kallista asked as she slowly opened her eyes.

"I should be asking you that," Gabriel chuckled softly.

"I heard that your penthouse was attacked," Kallista's voice was hoarse, barely audible to those with normal hearing.

"It was nothing. All of that can be replaced. You on the other hand…" Gabriel trailed off, his eyes meeting hers. Her eyes were half-lidded and yet they were still sharp, he could tell that they were studying him, looking for a fault in demeanor. Gabriel's eyes roamed over her form taking note that the necklace was missing.

"Your necklace," Gabriel started.

"I still have it. It's on me somewhere," Kallista replied.

"It still works that way?" Gabriel questioned.

He knew the basics behind the gem, it nullified the effects of a Vampire's charm to put it simply. He didn't know where she picked up such a powerful gem, but whoever gave it to her was a powerful sorcerer.

"Were you going to charm me while I'm vulnerable?" Kallista questioned.

"I am a proud man Kallista," Gabriel replied. Kallista laughed breathlessly and winced in pain.

"I have questions for you…" Kallista trailed off

"You want to interrogate me? I should be doing that to you. I don't take lightly to my comrades and-" Gabriel started.

"Queen?" Kallista cut in causing the man to stop. Gabriel knew that she would eventually find out. It would be only a matter of time especially with the recent events.

"Queen…" Gabriel finished.

"You can question me later," Kallista replied bluntly.

"You forget that I am you boss Kallista," Gabriel reminded her.

"Management is supposed to listen to their employees," Kallista rebutted.

"I guess you're right," Gabriel chuckled.

There was a moment of silence between them before Kallista spoke.

"Why...why didn't you tell me?" Kallista asked.

"It's not something I can easily ask you, especially knowing the cost of it," Gabriel replied.

"If you're referring to danger Lyudmila informed me during the paperwork stage a year ago when I first joined Blackwatch," Kallista huffed.

"No. This is much different...much different," Gabriel said firmly. Kallista quietly studied the man attempting to figure out what the man was hiding behind his firm gaze.

"We can charm humans into doing whatever we desire and take what we want. We've moved past those times. We've changed...sometimes we become one with vampires or" Gabriel began.

"Or find someone that suits your needs?" Kallista finished for him.

"There's more than just finding someone that fits my needs. I want you to be with me," Gabriel replied bluntly.

"So then why didn't you just change me?" Kallista asked.

"I told you before, I am a proud man. I want you but I'm not going to turn in a beast and forcibly take it," Gabriel sighed.

"Then our game?" Kallista arched an eyebrow.

"What about it?" Gabriel asked.

"Was that a part of your plan?" Kallista questioned.

"I didn't exactly have a plan...you seemed interested and I was more interested in you before even thinking about the idea of making you my queen," Gabriel replied casually.

"It sounds like you're trying to hide something behind that," Kallista sighed.

"What? I can't tell you that I was interested in you before all of this came about?" Gabriel replied.

Kallista grimaced as she closed her eyes her face scrunched up in pain. Gabriel noticed her pained face immediately he gently brushed the back of his hand across her cheek.

"I'm not interested in having a fling with you," Gabriel said softly.

"But why me?" Kallista questioned

"You are hard-working, strong-willed, confident in what you believe and all of your moves. You're a quick thinker, smart, determined to see everything through, compassionate, silver-tongued, beautiful...do you want me to go on?" Gabriel asked a small smirk on his lips.

"I..don't...believe you," Kallista replied as she looked at the man, his rich mocha eyes were soft as he gently tilted her head up and leaned down to press his lips onto hers.

It was gentle, but she could tell that the man was still holding back.

"I'm a man of my word Kallista…" Gabriel whispered against her lips.

"I know…" Kallista whispered against his lips.

"Good," Gabriel replied as he hesitantly pulled back, straightening himself.

"I'll be back in a few hours we can continue our little talk," Gabriel said as he cleared his throat.

"I'll hold you to that," Kallista sighed heavily.

"I'll see you in a few hours. Rest," Gabriel said as he gently took her hand, placing gentle kisses on her knuckles before he left.

* * *

 _On today's news, late last night there was a vehicle accident on the streets of Downtown Zurich near Zurich University in District One. The vehicle rolled and came to a stop on its roof. The vehicle itself sustained severe damage, with no bodies found nowhere near the vehicle. The police are conducting a search of the nearby to search for the driver's remains. Channel 5 will continue to provide updates when we learn of them_

Lyudmila sighed heavily and turned off the television, the thoughts of the night before weighing heavily on her mind. The scent of her blood, the thickness of the bloodlust drugging her mind, telling her to give in to her instincts, drink the blood of the injured woman, their soon to be queen.

"Damn it," Lyudmila cursed as she ran her hands over her face in frustration, guilt. How could she have let herself stoop so low to let herself be consumed by her bloodlust something that she had mastered centuries ago.

" _Lyuda are you gonna sit in here and mope or are you going to go apologize to her?"_

Lyudmila looked her shoulder at the red-haired woman that walked in.

"Danica, aren't you supposed to be on a mission?" Lyudmila questioned.

"Yeeeah...about that...I switched with someone due to skills needed. Don't try to change the subject," Danica replied. Lyudmila pursed her lips together as she looked at the woman, of course, news traveled about the incident, why wouldn't it?

"Look, there's only so much you could have done in the situation that you were in. Yeah Reyes would have been pissed to the moon and back but her safety was more important," Danica commented.

"Danica...that is unacceptable to me. I cannot forgive myself for even stooping to that level. Reyes trusted me to take care of her, to protect her while he wasn't there. To drink from her before our king is-" Lyudmila began.

"Unacceptable. Right. But what do you think would have happened if you didn't defeat that beast? Would you let yourself and Kallista perish together?" Danica asked.

Lyudmila was silent as she listened to the woman, she knew that every fiber of her being would have used all of her strength to protect Kallista. It was a direct order from her King, she had to do at all costs, if she knew that the outlook was going to be dire she would have ran with Kallista, but the car accident.

"You need to learn to let loose a bit," Danica sighed and placed a blood packet in the woman's hands.

"Eat up, go see her, apologize and let that shit go," Danica said as she turned and exited from the common room. Lyudmila scoffed at the woman's comment as she ripped open the small blood packet and downed the contents.

* * *

"I'm glad that she's doing well," Jack said as he sat casually at his large desk, there were papers strewn about on his desk.

"That's the most important thing," Jack added.

"Yes. But the fact that those were a direct attack on me...I don't know how much longer I can sit idle Jack," Gabriel said firmly as he leaned back into the plush whiskey colored chair.

"Don't. You already know what you need to do. If you think about going in guns blazing. I will slaughter everyone," Jack replied

"I'm glad that you're still able to make a joke after all of these centuries," Gabriel scoffed.

"The question is...am I really joking," Jack questioned as his vibrant baby blue eyes focused on Gabriel, Gabriel narrowed his eyes at the man across from him.

"Either way, tread lightly. The car incident is plastered all over the news. Lay low," Jack said.

"Is that a suggestion?" Gabriel asked.

"A highly suggested recommendation," Jack replied.

"Aren't you a bit sassy today?" Gabriel quipped

"More like tired," Jack replied.

"She's rubbing off on you," Gabriel commented.

Jack was silent for a moment before he chuckled to himself, he knew that he was talking about Natalie.

"She is isn't she?" Jack said with a small smile on his lips.

"Look at you...you're so lovesick it's disgusting," Gabriel chuckled

"You're one to talk Gabe," Jack chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah yeah," Gabriel waved off the man and stood.

"Gabe. In all seriousness," Jack began. Gabriel stood silently as he waited for the man to continue.

He knew that the man was looking out for his well-being. He had met Jack centuries ago, they were changed around the same time. They worked together, learning the hard way about their new selves, they worked together to create what they had today.

"What?" Gabriel asked when he noticed the hesitation in the man's response.

"Take her from Zurich, get her out of the way for a bit," Jack began.

"We both know how stubborn she is. Do you really think she going to go that easily?" Gabriel chuckled.

"You're her boss. You can tell her what to do within your professional means," Jack replied.

"Unless...you're scared," Jack smirked.

"She really is rubbing off on you. That's unbecoming for a CEO let alone a king," Gabriel quipped.

"Ouch. That cut deep," Jack replied.

"You'll be over it in a few days," Gabriel replied.

"After all of these centuries, you're still an ass," Jack scoffed.

"Some people change. Some people don't, I'm one of those people," Gabriel replied as he turned and began towards the door.

"I can't believe you," Jack laughed.

Gabriel stopped in front of the door and looked over his shoulder at the other vampire.

"I'll keep you updated,"

* * *

You're seriously taking me to Munich?" Kallista asked as Gabriel easily lifted the woman from the wheelchair and placed her into his car.

"Yes," Gabriel replied as he closed the door, giving the wheelchair to the security guard a watching them from inside Overwatch HQ.

He decided to take Jack's word on moving Kallista to somewhere safe while they figured out everything. Who attacked, his penthouse and her, he had an idea of who it could be but needed proof to do anything. Hopefully, with her being away from the city they would reveal themselves to Blackwatch.

"I can't believe you're going to drop me off in Munich…" Kallista sighed.

"It's for your safety," Gabriel replied as he got into the car and closed the door.

"You're abandoning me basically," Kallista stated.

"Far from it," Gabriel replied as he started the car, and began towards the freeway and towards Munich.

Kallista rolled her eyes as attempted to get comfortable into the car seat. Even though he told her his intentions and how he felt about her and yet she wasn't even bothered by it. She should have been, she was warned by Vera and Seraph about the man, not to get too involved with him if she wasn't able to deal with the consequences.

She was already too deeply entrenched in their world.

She was already too enraptured by the man next to her, but this time was different. The dangerous vibe that threatened to consume her whole almost a year ago had almost disappeared. She felt herself wanting to be near the man as much as she could be.

"You're staring Kallista," Gabriel said as he kept his vision on the road in front of him.

"Sorry, " Kallista murmured.

"Rest. I know that move took a lot out of you. I'll wake you when we get there," Gabriel suggested.

"Ok," Kallista replied quietly.

In the back of her mind, she knew that with this attack that it would change everything that she knew as normal. Their game was at the highest point, it's turning point and she was the catalyst to decide what happens next.

* * *

Months passed as Kallista continued to recover from her injuries, she continued to work as she remained in the tucked away condo that was hidden within a hotel. She had various members from Blackwatch visit her as she stayed in Munich, a few friends here and there but Gabriel. The last time she had seen the man was when he brought her to Munich and stayed one night since then he only called to check in on her.

With the daily visits and the nightly phone calls from Gabriel, things weren't too bad except for not being able to move around easily. With the weekly visits from Angela, Kallista was healing faster than she expected and would be moved to therapy soon and hopefully walking in no time.

"Kallista," Lyudmila called out to her as she stood in front of her with take out and one of her personal bags.

"Oh! Lyuda, hey," Kallista replied as she waved to the woman from the sofa.

"How are you feeling tonight?" Lyudmila asked as she placed the takeout and the bag on the table nearby.

"I'm fine, just a little tired," Kallista replied as she looked at the white-haired woman.

"How are you doing? It must be super busy back at base," Kallista started as she leaned back into the plush chair.

"Something like that," Lyudmila replied.

"Am I not supposed to know? Someone has been blocking my connection..." Kallista pouted.

"Ah...about that, Reyes wanted you to focus on healing instead of working," Lyudmila replied as she looked around the condo.

"Of course," Kallista scoffed.

"But it seems like you've been busy still," Lyudmila commented. Kallista knew that she was referring to Kallista's personal work that she did.

"He can attempt to stop me all he wants," Kallista replied.

"It's not like he's really trying to stop you. Well,...you're not putting yourself in danger," Lyudmila replied as she turned to the woman. Kallista tilted her head and shrugged.

"That'll be the last thing I do. I'm not like everyone else, I was lucky enough to survive before…" Kallista trailed off, she could see the woman flinch even though Kallista did not say directly what she had meant. Lyudmila knew, of course, she knew it took her two months to face her. To look at the woman that would be their queen, a friend.

"We know, that's why we took precaution," Lyudmila replied as she kept herself focused and poised.

"I guess that's the life of a queen right?" Kallista questioned. It took a moment for the taller woman to respond, a curt nod was all that Lyudmila was able to muster.

"Lyuda...I want to ask you some things...or are you going to run away like the others?" Kallista began.

Lyudmila's golden hazel eyes met Kallista's sharp ice blue ones as the looked at each other in silence. For the past month, Kallista questioned the Blackwatch members that came to check on her mentioned that she was asking a lot of strange questions.

"Have you decided?" Lyudmila asked as she sat across from the woman.

"Not exactly," Kallista replied.

"Then?" Lyudmila asked.

"What happened to Dima?" Kallista asked. Lyudmila silently looked at the woman across from her.

"You've been doing some research to know about him," Lyudmila began

"He's dead," Lyudmila quickly followed up, her face void of emotion.

Kallista remained silent as she studied the white-haired woman across from her, she knew that Lyudmila was one of the oldest members in Blackwatch with history. Kallista knew that she had information that she needed.

"He's been dead for...a very long time," Lyudmila added quietly.

"Do you know what happened to him?" Kallista asked.

"Slaughtered I guess. Why?" Lyudmila asked as she shifted in her chair.

"The beast that attacked us...was the same beast that attacked Leningrad somewhere between 100-50 years ago...but I'm sure you know the exact date...right?" Kallista began.

Lyudmila was silent at the woman's statement, is that what she had been working towards? Is that what she had been pressing the others about?

"Is that why you were asking the others for information?" Lyudmila asked.

"No...everything I asked led up to this moment and more connections," Kallista replied as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"I've been doing a lot of historical research but I couldn't confirm where the beast came from...something older than Talon," Kallista trailed off.

Lyudmila leaned back in her chair, her slender hands covering her face, the mention of her late husband no doubt brought back memories and all of the guilt that she had buried over the centuries slowly pushed through the cracks in the wall that she had built.

"Kallista...why…why is all of this happening now?" Lyudmila sighed.

"Sometimes our past comes back to haunt us...this time it happens to be yours that's coming back...but this could be a lead for Reyes if he lets me into the Blackwatch server," Kallista replied and laughed slightly.

Lyudmila remained silent, trying to keep herself together and from breaking down in front of the woman. A crying, sniveling woman was not what Blackwatch needed, not what Gabriel needed. He had saved her the misery and guilt by taking her underneath his watch, nursing her back to strength, giving her the confidence and courage to stand on her two feet again.

She was a fallen Queen, and yet he saw past it.

"I'll make sure to let him know, in the meantime...I need to you eat," Lyudmila said as she motioned towards the food.

"Ok, mom," Kallista sighed.

"But before I eat...Lyuda…" Kallista began, Lyudmila's hazel eyes focused on the woman across from her.

"Thank you," Kallista said quietly.

"For what?" Lyudmila questioned.

"For saving me back then. I heard that you were beating yourself up because of it, and honestly giving your life to someone that you've known for maybe about two years says a lot," Kallista replied.

"It's part of-" Lyudmila started.

"It's part of your job?" Kallista chuckled a bit.

"That may be true, but I'm not like you guys...I'm just human that has caught the eye of your king. If you weren't there, I would have either died or be in the hands of whoever that beast was trying to take me to," Kallista added.

Lyudmila looked away from Kallista, she didn't know, she didn't know the shame that she had or what she was going to do to her.

"Kallista-" Lyudmila began.

"You didn't bite me...ah that sounds so weird…," Kallista laughed to herself. Lyudmila looked at the woman in disbelief.

"I can't believe you can just laugh this off so easily," Lyudmila sighed.

"Do you know how much I struggled with myself over this? The thought of feeding on you...I felt guilty!" Lyudmila explained.

"That's what Hayden told me...but I owe my life to you Lyuda," Kallista replied.

"Please...don't say that," Lyudmila whispered.

Kallista sighed as she looked at the woman sitting shyly across from her, Kallista could tell that the woman just wanted to isolate herself, she had beaten herself with the guilt that was losing her husband, becoming a fallen queen and almost feeding on her.

She buried herself in guilt and was too far buried in it.

"I won't push it...but thank you," Kallista replied as she began unloading the food onto the table.

Kallista knew that there would be things left unsaid but nothing would come from forcing the woman to tell her. She would eventually connect the dots for them to see and hopefully when that happened Lyudmila would have enough confidence in herself to explain what had happened all those years ago.

* * *

Three more months passed, Kallista completed therapy and was back to her normal routine, back in Zurich. Interviews for her political opinion pieces, paired with her work with Overwatch and Blackwatch.

"Kallista,"

Kallista's eyes darted up from her computer monitors and to the man standing in the doorway.

"Gabriel? You're still here?" Kallista asked as her eyes followed the man to her desk.

"I should be saying that to you," Gabriel replied his voice low as he stood in front of her desk.

"I wanted to finish up all of the smaller things that had piled up while I was gone," Kallista replied and sighed.

"You find anything else?" Gabriel asked.

"Talon's business partners have been a bit busy...but I haven't seen anything from their side that requires anything from our side," Kallista replied as she turned her attention to her monitors.

"In terms of that-" Kallista started when suddenly the man spun her chair around to face him. She didn't even hear the man round her desk, Kallista remained unfazed at the man's sudden movement.

"You didn't jump this time," Gabriel chuckled.

"I'm not afraid anymore," Kallista replied smugly.

"Good…" Gabriel said as he leaned down, slowly and pressed his lips to hers. Slowly she responded to the man's kiss, it was gentle at first but it was clear that they wanted more, needed more.

Kallista moaned softly against his lips, as he hungrily deeper their kiss.

"Gabriel…"

Over Kallista's recovery process the two grew closer to each other, Gabriel personally escorting Kallista to various events, work and personal. Rumors flew around about the two, of course, they were shrouded in mystery and of course, she was questioned about it whenever there was time on whatever news channel she was scheduled to be at.

They were rumors at first, but they were true.

"Gabriel," Kallista whispered as he gently pulled her from her chair and into his embrace. An arm around her waist, another buried in her dark tresses, his lips on hers, her arms around his neck. There were moments like this that had Kallista swept up in the moment, swept up into his world and needing to be touched by him.

It went from a flirtatious game to a fire burning within them threatening to consume them if they refused each other's touch.

Gently Gabriel backed her into the wall behind her desk, his hungry kisses moved from her lips to the side of her jaw, her ear. She gripped his shoulders, pulled at his hair as he pulled at her dark blouse, buttons breaking as he eagerly sought out more of her skin to mark as his own.

A soft sigh near a moan brushed past his ear as he hiked her up against the wall, his hands groping at the naked, supple tender flesh of her thighs and ass.

A groan into her skin sent shivers through her body, her blouse slid off her shoulder exposing more skin for the man to mark with open mouth kisses.

"Gabriel," Kallista mewled, the once rich mocha color in the man's eyes were now replaced with a dull crimson red.

"Kallista," Gabriel groaned as he pressed his need against her, pressing her hard into the wall. Kallista moaned as she attempted to push herself against the man as she reached for her necklace when suddenly the door opened.

" _Kalli I got the- holy shit-oh my god fuck I'm sorry!"_

Even with her heart in her throat from the sudden entry into her office and paired with the man's dangerous aura rolling off in waves, she remained calm.

"Who was that?" Gabriel growled in anger.

"You're not going to rip them apart," Kallista replied before she pressed a kiss to his lips. Gabriel grumbled as he lowered her onto her feet.

"I asked Hayden to bring me some information...I didn't think you would be here trying to have sex in my office," Kallista replied as she fixed her skirt and attempted to do something about her ruined blouse. Gabriel scoffed.

"I got impatient," Gabriel replied bluntly as he took his handkerchief from his suit and wiped away the smeared lipstick on his lips.

"Hayden, I know you're out there you can come in," Kallista called out to the young man as she wiped away her lipstick.

It took a moment before the door opened again and the young man cautiously entered her office.

"I-I'm sorry about that if I knew-" Hayden began.

"Don't apologize, it was unexpected," Kallista replied.

"I didn't sense him in here," Hayden's forest green eyes quickly glanced at the man standing behind Kallista.

"Not many would have," Gabriel replied as he adjusted his tie.

"Because you're not supposed to be here?" Hayden asked with a smirk.

"For someone that was scared shitless Hayden you do know how to press your luck," Gabriel warned. The young man smiled nervously as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I apologize I should have knocked though," Hayden sighed heavily as he placed the packet of papers on Kallista's desk.

"It's ok," Kallista said as she reached for the packet of papers, a squeak shot from her lips. She quickly turned around and glared at Gabriel. Gabriel looked smugly at the woman glaring up at him, Hayden laughed as he turned and headed for the exit.

"I'll leave you two alone. Have a good night~" the young man laughed as he exited from her office.

"Don't give me that face," Gabriel chuckled.

Kallista sighed heavily as she looked at the man and then back to the packet in her hands. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Kallista…"Gabriel groaned hotly against her ear.

"There's no going back from this," He was already buried deep inside of her tight heat, as far as her body would let him.

The ride back to his penthouse was too long for the both of them, the need of each other steadily grew and when the door closed, clothes scattered on the floor, the necklace that Kallista held so close had been abandoned on the bedroom floor, no interruptions.

A soft moan escaped her lips as he buried his head in the crook of her neck. Hungrily he marked her, his fangs brushed against one of her tender spots eliciting a gasp from the woman below him.

His voice is black velvet, soft and dark as he whispered sweet nothings and filthy desires against her ear followed by a snarl, her velvet like walls clenched around him as a response to his words.

"If we do this, I'll mark you, make you mine. No one will be able to take you from me, no one will be able to touch you. You will be my queen Kallista..."

She knew that he wanted her to be fully away of what was to happen, granted she didn't understand everything but knew that this was important. His words should have alarmed her but she already made her decision and was going to see it through, at this moment, she couldn't see herself being anywhere else than being surrounded by the man, she couldn't see herself being anything other than his.

"I know," Kallista's voice was soft but it was enough for the man above her. He moved on to his forearms to look down at the woman, her crystal blue eyes met his dull crimson ones, he craned his head down and took her lips in a heated kiss before he moved.

His movements were slow but all with a purpose, he growled reveling in the tight heat of his soon to be queen. Kallista dug her nails into the man's flesh as he set a steady pace, her back arching as he slammed into her over and over again, fueling that fire in her core. The glow in his eyes was dull compared to the normal deep but vibrant glow that illuminated his mocha colored eyes, a sign of his bloodlust pressing against his control. His body taut against hers even as his power bore down on her. He was becoming the beast he said he kept hidden, becoming the beast for her.

He growled, the inhuman sound reverberating through her bones, and the grip on her hips she knew that would have bruises in the morn, but the pace increased driving out any thought of marks. He continued to drive every thought of doubt and fear she didn't voice, he drove into her harder and faster with each thrust. She clung to him, her arms around his neck, legs wrapped tightly around his waist, her head thrown back in fit of pleasure that rushed through her body.

The overwhelming feeling of his cock filling her over and over again is so, so good He pulls out and pushes back into her savagely, setting their pace anew with little mercy, much different than that quick tryst in his office back in Zurich.

"When I drink from you." In the frenzy of seduction, she's almost forgotten what was to come, his promise to taste her, his promise to change her.

To become his Queen.

Kallista cried out as he pressed his weight down on her, keeping her right where he wanted her with no room to move and squirm. The helplessness was intoxicating, and the instinctive terror of it mingles with the want-fear of his bite, all of it building to something unbearable in the pit of her stomach.

His thrusts were ragged, his grunts strained. His gaze on her is charged with the darkness itself, he held her gaze and watched how her face twisted in pleasure as he steadily, mercilessly pounded into her. Gabriel snarled viciously as he grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her head savagely to the side, and sunk his fangs into her neck.

Kallista cried out at the sharp pain that sent her over the edge, his name fell from her lips over and over until it became a whisper. A moment later the man above her followed her over the edge rutting into her with his mouth latched on her throat.

All of her senses were heightened as he continued to drink from her, his ragged breaths, the subtle shift of his hips, his throbbing of his cock still buried deep in her, the pounding of her heart slowing as he continued to drink from her. Time seemed to slow down when finally the man pulled back from now the bruised flesh of her neck, his breath still ragged, lips stained with her blood, his eyes completely crimson as he looked into her fading crystal blues ones.

"G-Gabriel…" His name was a whisper on her lips, tears rolled down the side of her face into her dark hair sprawled around her.

" _Rest well...my queen,"_

* * *

"Welcome back Reyes," Lyudmila greeted the man as he slowly entered the Overwatch building, her hazel eyes went to the pale looking woman next to him and the dark umbrella the shielded her from the sun's rays.

"Lyudmila. You didn't have to come see me," Gabriel said as the woman quickly ushered the two into the building and from the sun's rays.

"It's been three weeks since I've last seen you and besides I wouldn't be your right-hand woman if I didn't," Lyudmila replied as she slowly walked with the two towards the elevator.

"You've already done so much" Gabriel chuckled.

"Nonsense. Should I prepare anything?" Lyudmila asked.

"Tired,"

The two glanced at the woman, Lyudmila nodded before she separated from the two, Gabriel and Kallista continued to the elevator.

* * *

"So you think you can leave for three weeks and think it's ok to-" Jack said as he entered Gabriel's office. His eyes went to the man sitting next to the woman resting on the sofa. There was a split second of Gabriel's eyes flashing crimson before they turned by to their rich mocha color.

"You're rude for thinking you can just walk in here acting like you own the place," Gabriel scoffed as he gently placed his overcoat on the woman before standing. Jack's eye focused on the woman, and her sunglasses.

"You…" Jack began.

"I did," Gabriel replied as he sat down at his desk and sighed heavily.

"Why didn't you-" Jack began.

"It slipped my mind," Gabriel chuckled.

"Slipped your mind? Really Gabe?" Jack scoffed as he moved to sit in one of the plush chairs in front of the man's desk. Gabriel shrugged.

"You're the worst. How is she?" Jack questioned.

"Exhausted...as she should be," Gabriel replied.

"And the turning?" Jack continued to question, Gabriel sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"It's never an easy thing to watch...it gives you at high at first but then watching them close their eyes with their last breath, only to wake up in pain….that same pain forces them to their last breath again and then hope that they are still the same person they were before all of this happened," Gabriel replied quietly as he turned his attention to the woman on the sofa adjacent to his desk.

Jack nodded in agreement, they both knew it was never easy to change someone, they wouldn't for that on anyone of if they could help it. The pain they went through when they were changed, the pain they witnessed for those who were forcibly changed or those who wanted to be changed for a better life.

"Are you sure she should be out already?" Jack questioned.

"She insisted, and besides she needs to be seen my Seraphina and Konrad," Gabriel replied.

Jack nodded silently as he looked at his old friend as he leaned back in the chair.

"This will hopefully calm things down for you and Blackwatch as a whole...from what I can understand…" Jack started.

"Kallista connected the dots from an old organization to what is now known as Talon, the beast that attacked Leningrad 50 years ago, the beast was sent by someone who has the funds, and connections with a sorceror and connections to Talon," Jack began.

"Yeah. She thinks she may have pinpointed whom it may be but it'll have to wait," Gabriel replied.

"Of course," Jack said and stood.

"So when am I going to get my agent back?" Gabriel chuckled, Jack looked down at the man confused.

"I'm talking about Nat, you idiot," Gabriel replied.

"Whenever she's ready to come back," Jack shrugged.

"She's being lazy," Gabriel replied.

"I'll let her know that you're requesting her presence," Jack replied sarcastically. Gabriel scoffed and reached for the pack of cigarettes on his desk.

"Oh...one more thing," Jack began.

"Hm?" Gabriel asked as he looked up at the man with a cigarette hanging from his lips.

"Long live the King and his Queen," Jack said as he moved to the exit. Gabriel watched the man quietly exit from his office before he glanced back Kallista, resting on the sofa.

" _Long live the King and his Queen,"_


End file.
